A Single Feather
by xascasfellx
Summary: He never thought it could be possible. Neither one knew how it happened or why.


Title: A Single Feather

Author: xascasfellx

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Dean/Castiel

Spoilers: 9x09

Word Count: 2, 115

Warning: Wing!Kink

_**Day One of 12 Days of Destiel**_

Dean stared dumbly at the man in front of him, or rather, Angel. He wasn't a man anymore. It was obvious the second he appeared out of nowhere inside Dean's room five minutes ago. Since then he hadn't been able to take his eyes off of the objects behind Cas. How he could even see them was a mystery. He thought that his eyes would burn out of his skull if he so much as caught a glimpse of them; that's what he had heard anyway. Suddenly, Dean felt a stab of emotion rush through him. It had been two weeks since Kevin died; two weeks since he'd lost Sam.

Cas walked slowly, but with purpose, up to him, about to do something Dean wouldn't see coming in a million years, not from Cas anyway; Sammy maybe, but not him. He embraced Dean, not only with his arms, but he could see the white feathers of Cas' wings wrap around him as well. The halo shining above his head so was bright he would have thought it would hurt, but it was quite the opposite. The embrace didn't last long, but even when Cas moved back, the large wings stayed around him. A single feather fluttered to the ground right next to Dean's foot. Not thinking, he bent down to pick it up. A loud gasp came from Cas when Dean touched the softness of the fallen feather. When he looked up, Dean saw that Cas was staring back at him with wide, confused eyes.

"How…? I don't understand…How can you…Dean can you see my…" His voice drifted away into nothing as he watched Dean run his fingers through the tangled quill in his hands.

"How is this even possible Cas? I thought only a few special people could see your true from without…I've never been able to before." Cas walked up to Dean again, his wings spreading out behind him wildly. They both looked at the feather as though it was a gem, and to Cas, he predicted, after everything that had happened, he supposed it was.

"You're right. Only a few people are capable, but no one is able to touch them. The power, the force they hold is…beyond anything a human can manage…" His eyes were glued to Dean's. They were wide and blue and watery and damn it Dean couldn't look away from them.

Then suddenly Cas' face changed; he was sad. He looked devastated. Dean was about to ask what was wrong, but before he could speak Cas was ripping the feather from Dean's hands, gripping it so tight it began to crumble into a ball of blue light.

"It's not fair." He hissed. The way Cas peered at the deteriorating light in his hands; he looked like he just got stabbed with an Angel's blade—without the dying part.

"What's not?" He stepped closer to Castiel, not really getting looked at.

"This isn't my Grace Dean. These aren't my wings! But yet, you get to see them…you see them and not mine. Why couldn't you see mine?" His voice was borderline hysteric; sounding more childlike by the second.

"Cas. Hey. Hey, look at me." Cas tore his eyes from his hand, where the quill had totally evaporated. "It's okay. They're just wings." He rolled his eyes, obviously hurt.

"They're not just wings, Dean." But he didn't elaborate further.

"Tell me then. Tell me about your wings." Dean sat down on the edge of the bed, motioning for Castiel to join him; he did. It took Cas a while to start talking, but when he did, it was as though Dean could see them coming from his back, filling the entire room.

"They're not white…or as full. Parts are bare and broken off; solid black from the heat and the fire. They used to be white though. I always liked them best after I returned from Hell. It was a sign of respect and courage, bravery. I had done God's work, I saved the righteous man." He turned his head towards Dean giving a broken smile. His cheeks burned red the longer Cas looked at him. "They were around the same length, but, much, much wider. They were mine Dean. They made me who I am…who I was. They were the root of my essence. They defined me." Dean stayed silent, unsure of what to say to console the angel who was about to break down any second now.

Instead of trying to talk to him, Dean placed his hand on Cas' back moving in slow calming circles before dipping down to rub at the base of Cas'—the other angel's—wings. His whole body stiffened, not relaxing. Dean brushed over a feather close to the base, earning a low cry from Cas' throat. He didn't stop. He ran his hand through the large wing, almost moaning himself on how soft they were. He brought up his other hand to massage the base. The wings were flaring out and Cas' head was thrown back in bliss; his eyes rolled back into his head before closing them tight. Dean knew things were getting out of control. He knew what would come next, but he just couldn't stop himself. The way he made Cas moan and shake by simply touching him almost sent him over the edge—he didn't do this. He didn't do this with _guys_, let alone Cas.

Keeping his eyes focused on Cas the entire time, Dean inched closer till his mouth was at the base of the wings, right where they dipped down beneath the fabric of his coat. He blew slightly, sending shivers through Cas' body. His feathers ruffled on their own as the muscles relaxed. Dean smiled to himself at the reaction, wanting—needing—more of it, more of Cas. He moved closer till his mouth was fully pressed up against the flesh of the wing.

"Dean…" He heard Cas whine; it went straight to his dick. He had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep himself quiet.

"Cas, get this off." He demanded. There was no hesitation. What was he even doing? Was he really about to fuck Cas? _Cas_, of all people. He removed the shirt with ease, still facing away from Dean, gripping the side of the bed. Now he could see that the wings weren't even attached. They were lifting just off the body by a small ball of light. He'd never seen anything so hypnotic, so inviting. Castiel's wings flared impatiently around them. Another feather fell, gently caressing his face on the way down. Dean reached forward to rub a finger over the ball of light. Cas' whole body shook with another round of spasms. "Cas…" Castiel turned around, keeping his wings securely tightened around Dean. Without a moment's notice, Cas' lips were on his. Dean's hand reached out to grab onto Cas' shoulder, pulling him forward, closer, while the other hand roamed over the enormous quills, all sticking up from pleasure. Cas' tongue filled his mouth like he was hungry for it, like he needed to be buried deep inside him. His pants became increasingly tight and uncomfortable. Castiel's hands rested dominantly over Dean's thigh, pulling him closer. Despite the voice in his head saying it was wrong, Dean continued, not listening. How could something so…so fucking _Cas_ be wrong? His body buzzed with every touch of skin on skin contact with the angel. Every time Dean ran his fingers through the feathers, Cas moaned into his mouth. Cas mumbled something against Dean's lips, pushing at his shirt. After a second too long of being drunk on Cas and not listening , Castiel became annoyed and took Dean's clothes off without moving a muscle. He stared at Dean with intense, sex filled eyes, eating him up, all of him. God, Dean couldn't take it anymore. Everything was too hot and too cold, and there wasn't enough moving and pulling—shit he could have came from just watching Cas, watch him. Dean pushed his fingers one last time all the way through Cas' wings till he touched skin, or the blue light that came from the base, pulling Cas towards him, and under. He straddled Cas, licking his lips as he eyed the newly naked angel before him. Usually he wasn't one for magic or angel mojo, but hell if it didn't save time. Dean leaned down to place his mouth on Cas, hard and painful. He moved down Cas' jaw licking biting, sucking. Again he wasn't one for being dominate, even though he would never admit it, but seeing Cas' wither away and come undone beneath him was the biggest turn on.

His lips found Cas' nipple, sucking it into his mouth with force. He could feel how hard Cas was, already leaking precome over Dean's thighs. His own dick was excruciatingly ready. Dean, reluctantly, moved from Cas' body towards the bedside table. Taking one of the condoms, he slid it on, before grabbing the bottle of lube and moving back over to Cas. His wings formed a cocoon around Dean, pulling him on to Cas. A feather, much like the others, brushed up against Dean's cock when it fell. His breathing became erratic and heavy.

"Can you hurry please?" Cas begged, pushing his hips forward, eager for friction; Dean was too. He popped the cap off the lube bottle, getting two fingers covered. "I'm an Angel Dean. You're not going to break me." His voice was two octaves lower than normal, making it all sorts of hot.

"You sure? I mean, you've never really done it before."

"Dean!" There was serious need in Cas' eyes as he tossed away the lube, pulling Dean closer with his wings. Dean chuckled to himself, positioning his cock in front of Cas' entrance.

"Promise me you'll say something if it hurts, or…" Cas was nodding jerking his hips forward more. When Dean pushed in, slowly, Cas hissed, causing Dean to stop mid thrust.

"Don't stop, don't stop." He rushed out. Dean didn't. He thrust forward again, entering Cas completely. It was so tight, so hot, so fucking perfect he was seeing stars. Cas' wings kept wrapped around him, urging him forward, helping with the movement. Dean grabbed Cas' cock in his hand, pumping it in time with his hips. Everything felt right. Cas was moaning so loud he thought he heard his voice break; half coming off of the bed. Dean threw his head back, trying to keep his eyes open so he could see Cas in this state. He wanted to see everything. Cas' hand moved up Dean's side to hold on to something, to hold on to Dean. Their eyes met as a smile appeared on both of them. The room was full of heat. Sweat was dripping down Dean's chest, covering his hand along with the precome. Cas' legs spread open further to give him better access. Dean brought his free hand up to rub along the softness of the quills. Cas' whole body was shaking, trying to get Dean deeper inside him. His hips jerked forward irregularly, starting to get off pace. He didn't want it to end so soon. But the way Cas looked, the way everything felt, he was surprised he held on even this long.

For a second, Cas' body became increasingly still. He looked at Dean with wide eyes as his come covered Dean hand and their stomachs. White lights flashed behind his eyes—a loud scream, Dean's name on his lips, filled the room. His hands dug into Dean's side, defiantly leaving bruises there in the morning. The sight was too much, and with one more jerk forward, hitting Cas' prostate in the act, sent Dean over the edge as well. Everything he thought it would be, and more, it was. A blinding white light flashed in front of his eyes. He heard Cas' name mixed in with his own screams. Chills and heat rushed through his veins. His head pounded as he came down from his high, still moving his hips to ride through the orgasm. It was an orgasm to go down in history. Dean slid out of Cas, taking the condom off and throwing it to the side. Cas was panting hard; hell, he was too. They both lay on either side of the bed, looking at the ceiling. Cas' wings were wrapped up above him. Neither one said a word. Dean's body ached and fell to exhaustion. He was about to close his eyes and go to sleep when something landed on his chest. It was a single white feather. When he looked beside him, Cas was gone.


End file.
